


All Alone

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Funerals, M/M, Supportive Crowley, sad zira, sick parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Zira's mother gets ill, Zira takes off back home leaving Crowley to search for his partner.





	All Alone

Crowley walks to the bookshop, expecting to find Zira hard at work, bit Zira was nowhere to be found.   
“Zira? My love, where are you?”   
Crowley walks around the bookshop, but finds it empty.   
“That’s strange, where could he be?”   
Crowley thought to himself, as he continues to walk through the bookshop.   
Crowley walks to the door and sees a note taped to it.   
“To my darling, I have received news of my mother, she is very ill. I have left to take care of her. I will be back soon. Take good care of the bookshop while I am gone. Z”   
“That would explain why he’s not here.....”   
With a sad sigh, Crowley locks up and goes home, to spend the night alone, without Zira.   
  
That night, as Crowley watches TV, he receives a call from Zira.   
“Hello my Angel.”   
“Hello, my love. I suppose you got my message?” “Yeah. I went by the bookshop and found it empty, then I found your note.”   
“It was such short notice, I receive the call while I was at the bookshop. Sorry I didn’t let you know sooner before I left.”   
“It’s okay, don’t apologize. How is your mother?”   
“Bad, she might not make the night.”   
“I’m sorry.”   
Crowley heard Zira start to cry at the other end of the line and he wishes that he could be with him, but there was no way of getting to him.   
“Crowley...I don’t know what to do....”   
“Stay strong, for her, if not for yourself.”   
“I’m trying but I don’t know if I can do it.”   
“I know you can, my darling. Now, go and be with your family.”   
“Okay.”   
“Stay strong. I love you. I can’t wait for you to get back, so that I can comfort you.”   
“That will be nice. Love you too.”   
Zira hung up the phone and Crowley placed the phone onto his bedside table before continuing to watch TV.   
As Zira had said, his mother died during the night and he was devastated. He had been holding her hand when she had died. He couldn’t get himself to move from her bedside, he kept holding he hand, praying that she would wake up, but she never did. His father did everything that he could to get his son to leave her bedside but he wouldn’t budge. He cried all day and all night.   
The following morning Crowley received a call from Zira, asking if he could come and pick him up from the airport.   
“Babe, can you please pick me up from the airport?”   
Zira's voice was raw from crying.   
“Of course, my love. I will be right there.”   
Crowley snapped his fingers and within a second, he was in his Bentley, in front of the Airport. He quickly got out and ran into the Airport. He spotted Zira and ran to him. Zira dropped his bags and hugged Crowley, crying into his shoulder. “She....she's gone, Crowley!”   
“Shhh, my love. Shh.”   
Crowley ran a hand through Zira’s hair as he continued to cry into his shoulder. Zira hugged Crowley tightly, because he feared that, if he didn’t, he would break into a million pieces. Crowley held Zira until he managed to calm himself.   
“Can we please go home now?”   
“Of course.”   
Crowley picked up Zira’s bags and together they walked out to the Bentley. Crowley drove back to their house and helped carry Zira’s bags inside. Once inside, Crowley placed the bags onto the floor and snapped his fingers, making two cups of tea appear on a tray, on the living room table. He picked up the tray and walked to Zira, who had collapsed onto the couch.   
“Thanks love, but I don’t think I can drink tea at the moment.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous, here.”   
Crowley handed Zira a cup before sitting down next to him. Zira took the cup and placed his head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley pulled Zira close.   
“She meant everything to me, Crowley.”   
“I know, dear. I know. Drink your tea and then we will go to bed.”   
Zira was about to argue the point, when he yawned a big yawn.   
“I guess I’m tireder than I think I am.”   
Crowley and Zira drank their tea and then walked to the bedroom. They changed and climbed into bed. Zira cuddled up to Crowley.   
“Thank you for being here for me.”   
“You’re welcome. I will always be here for you.”   
“Hmmm. I love you.”   
“I love you too. Now sleep, my love.”   
Crowley kissed Zira’s forehead and settled down to sleep. The combination of the warm tea and cuddling, helped both of them to drift off to sleep.   
  
The End


End file.
